Conker's Scale Encounter 2: Nightmares from Beyond
by Ra88
Summary: 7 months has passed since the death of Tenka. But nothing is in peace. The dragons have arised under the command of the Dragon king. The Mob Boss, Dragon Gang and Weasel Prof are teaming-up. In the end, their only savior lies deep inside Berri's dream. WA


                                                                         Conker's Scale Encounter 2:

                                                                          Nightmares from Beyond

                                                                                     By Ra88

                                                          -DON'T FUCK WITH A EGYPTIAN GOD!!!-

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Conker's Bad Fur Day. I only own Tenka, Dragon King, and the Dragon Mob. So you can better remember that, or FUCK OFF!!! And if you don't R&R this sequel to Scale Encounter, then also fuck off, you fucking shit-eating uncle-fucker! 

CHAPTER 1: We got our reasons, and we won't tell them, so fuck off!

So, you taught the nightmare was over…

That you were free, and to live in peace…

Guess again…

You're job is to kill him…

,,No, I don't want to."

Do it…

,,Leave me alone, you're dead now!!!"

You know you want to…

,,Fuck off, motherfucker!!!"

Kill him, and I will return…

,,No, I won't allow it!"

GUESS AGAIN, BERRI!!!

,,TENKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

Berri awaked. She breathed heavily. She looks around, and she sees that she is in her bed, in the castle of her boyfriend Conker. ,,O, god…it was just a nightmare, Berri. Nothing special. Tenka is dead. He isn't, like, haunting you anymore." She mumbles something, and looks at her alarmclock. 8 AM. ,,Great. I overslept. I was going to play Super Smash Bros Melee with Conker and those weasel soldiers, Skinny and Fatty. I'm still, like, angry that we didn't get a part. When Donkey Kong returns for his next own game, I'm gonna make sure that I will be there with my good old sixshooter, so that HAL Labs and Nintendo will be, like, forced to take us for Rare's job. Well, better get dressed." Says Berri, and she changes her peejays to her pink outfit.

Eal Wapone sits before his table. Every one is there, with a new Franky/Mr.Red, and they have bandages all over their bodies. ,,Alright, wise guys. Listen up. Since that motherfucker of a Tenka didn't paid and is now dead, we are low on funds. We tried to rob the Feral Reserve Bank, but that ended up in beating up each other and almost getting caught by the Weasel Extreme Police Force. Who has a idea that can help us?" ,,How about reopening the disco?" Said Mr. Yellow. He ended up with a bullet hole in his head. Eal Wapone puts away his 45. gun, and he says: ,,Bad idea. Since King Conker's first arrival here, he kinda killed all the Uga's and wrecked the Rock People under my very own nose. Bad idea. Mr. Bleu, get rid of the little motherfuckers body. Mr. Green, get us a new Mr. Yellow." Mr. Bleu puts a grenade in Yellows mouth, and practically destroys the table that way. ,,YOU IDIOT!!! NOT THAT WAY!!!" Yelled Eal Wapone mad. ,,B-b-b-but at least we got rid of his body, right?" Says the-scared-to-death-Mr. Bleu. Eal Wapone sighs, but then, the Rock Bouncer walks in with 3 shady characters in trenchcoats. ,,Who are they?" Asks Eal Wapone. ,,Gangsters. Fresh. Said they knew Tenka." Says the bouncer. Eal Wapone smiles, and he says: ,,Good. Then you guys can pay for his debts, which are now a LOT bigger.  $1.000.000.000,-, in cash." ,,Actually, we have a better idea." Says the one in the front. Eal Wapone looks surprised, and he says: ,,O, yeah?" The gangsters throw away their coats, and all weasels are shocked and scared to death. 

They are dragons. 

The one in the centre steps forward. He is a red dragon, dressed in a golden armor and with his wings spread over him as a cape. His head has more horns then Tenka and is also shorter. ,,I am Drake, the leader." ,,Now there is a original name." Says Mr. Bleu smiling. 

The one on the right steps also forward. He swings with his snakelike head and very long tail. He hasn't got his wings yet, and has also no spikes. His skin is green coloured with black stripes. He is dressed in a green leather suit. ,,I am Serpent." ,,Wow, I wonder why?" Says Mr. Green snickering.

The one on the left steps forward. He has 3 heads. His wings are his arms, and he has 3 claws on it for fingers. Each neck is long, and every head has 2 horns, above their eyes. He has a bleu skin with yellow dots. He is dressed in combat clothing. He is very muscled, and some of his spikes are sticking out of his suit. ,,I am Hydra." ,,Hmmm…He must have taken to many brainpills. He now has 3 heads and still is as dumb as a pigs behind!" Says Mr. Red, and then they burst out in laughing. However, they soon were all fried by the dragons. Not dead, but still fried.

,,What the…? I taught Tenka was the only one!!!" Says the mob boss surprised. ,,Yes. He was the last of the dragons. But we were all Snake People, until we were sprayed with the Muta Gen. And unlike with the Squirrels, Teddies or Tenka himself, we did the transformation right. We are with hundreds, Wapone. And we serve our leader: the Dragon King. He is a real dragon, that we awaked from his slumber. And now, were going to help you." ,,O, yeah? Why?" Asks Wapone suspicious. ,,We got our reasons…"

TO BE CONTINEUD, SO DON'T BE SO IMPATIENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER

====================================================================================

Well, that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, so that you can R&R. And if you don't do that, then fuck off! ( I know I always say words with fuck, but I don't know other words. I saw South park the Movie many times, and still they won't come back…not that's any of your business, mate! )


End file.
